Exhaustion
by Racke
Summary: Exhaustion play tricks on the mind, and with interlacing dreams, reality becomes relative. KonaKagaTsuka Lemon.


Exhaustion

Summary: Exhaustion play tricks on the mind, and with interlacing dreams, reality becomes relative. KonaKagaTsuka Lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled almost sleepily as she pulled the other girl into a kiss.

Konata watched as Kagami's hand slowly trailed its way downwards before coming to rest on her sister's naked, attractive rump, smiling breathlessly as Kagami continued to grind their sexes together. Her hand joined Kagami's on the short-haired girl, and Tsukasa stiffened and moaned helplessly as Konata's finger finally entered her slit.

Kagami smirked as she began to trail kisses down her little sister's neck, every brush of teeth making the younger girl writhe in pleasure.

Whimpering softly at the sight, Konata's other hand stretched out until it firmly cradled Kagami's breast. The other girl drew a hissing breath in response, her previously unoccupied hand brushing like a teasing feather over hardened nipples in return.

Leaning into the touch, Konata saw Kagami's lips latch onto her sister's nipple, sucking, licking, teasing the moaning girl as her finger finally joined Konata's inside of her.

Tsukasa's back arched, her hand latching onto her sister's unoccupied breast and squeezing.

Kagami's legs tightened around Konata's as she drew up to kiss the climaxing girl.

"Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled mischievously as she drew back, glancing from blue eyes to green, then back again.

Tsukasa followed her eyes, a smile that disproved her presumed innocence stretching across her lips.

Then Konata whimpered in pleasure as Tsukasa showed just what she'd learned from her sister's earlier actions, her lips closing securely around her nipple.

Kagami twisted the finger inside of the younger girl until their fingers were entwined inside of her, forcing the girl to disrupt what she was doing as breathless gasps spilled across Konata's chest, burning wherever the steamy breath brushed against her skin.

The hand which had previously held Konata's own company in kneading her older sister's breast snaked around Kagami before finding grip on one of her buttocks, drawing her in closer, allowing Konata's own hand much better access.

Kagami groaned as she bent over them, her tongue briefly tickling her sister's ear, she used the hand that didn't have any fingers twisting inside of Tsukasa to support her weight as she stretched further, her lips finally landing on Konata's own.

A different set of teeth brushed against her hardened nipple and Konata's back was arching, her body going rigid as she climaxed beneath the two girls she loved.

XXX

Konata startled awake as someone shook her shoulder.

"Oi, you're supposed to be paying attention." Came Kagami's slightly annoyed voice.

Konata blinked, trying to clear away the fantastic _vividness_ of that particular dream, and remember why she'd fallen asleep.

Turning sleepily to look at her surroundings, she found Tsukasa sleeping with her head against an open book, drooling slightly over what looked more likely to have been doodles than actual text. The three of them were all in Kagami's room, which was to be expected, as her room was the one which contained the least distractions out of all of them.

Kagami had been helping them with their homework again, and quite obviously, both Konata and Tsukasa had fallen asleep.

Still, this was somewhat rare, as usually Kagami made sure to either shake them awake before they succumbed to the sand man, or send them off to sleep properly as they clearly weren't going to get anything more done.

But, considering that she'd actually managed to dream during her brief nap, Konata gravely suspected that either Kagami hadn't been in the room, or she'd been otherwise occupied.

Now, normally, there wasn't any good reason for Kagami to leave the room for such a long period of time, especially as she had no memory of the twin-tailed girl doing so. This meant that she was most likely 'otherwise occupied'.

Konata glanced around a second time, but couldn't locate any books that might've stolen the cute girl's attention.

Tilting her head in thought, she began instead to study the girl who for some reason hadn't bothered waking her sister. Which was kind of unfair, by the way.

There didn't seem to be anything unusual about Kagami at first sight, but she was determined, and was Kagami's hair a bit too mussed to be normal? Yes, it most definitely was.

Her imagination happily providing what kind of things could've mussed with her hair in such a way, Konata was somewhat proud of herself for not blushing. Perhaps she should cut back on her eroges, her mind was far too deep in the gutter for it to be doing her any favors.

"How come Tsukasa gets to sleep?" Konata whined childishly.

"She always sleeps." Kagami admitted with a sigh. "But you're actually capable of staying up past your childhood bedtime."

"I'm not sure if I ever actually had a bedtime." Konata mused distractedly.

Kagami growled, clearly not amused by the change in subject. "Just... work, alright?"

Konata pouted, but nodded dejectedly. She enjoyed teasing the girl, certainly, but there were limits to just how much the tsundere could handle before snapping, and apparently Kagami was sleepy enough for Konata to be slipping into dangerous waters already. Being annoyed when you wanted to sleep could end badly.

Kagami was nibbling on a pen.

Damn, but that was _distracting_. Couldn't the girl just start giving her a striptease so that Konata wouldn't have to be so fantastically focused on what other things the girls lips could do? Of course, if Kagami truly gave her a striptease, Konata would most likely be too watching _everywhere else_ to really notice what her lips were doing. Unless she was being sexy with them. She might still be distracted if the twin-tailed beauty was doing something sexy with her mouth. Like smiling invitingly, or sticking her tongue out, or pouting...

Kagami's lips were distracting. Right, look elsewhere.

Tsukasa breathed deeply, her chest – slightly fuller than that of her sister – rising and lowering at a tauntingly slow pace. Her lips parted ever so slightly.

Right, Tsukasa wasn't much better.

Dammit! Did they have to be so damn... _distracting_ all the time?

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, Konata turned her eyes back towards the paper.

The boring, boring, _boring_ paper.

Kagami collapsed backwards, leaning on her arms as her short skirt got caught and allowed the briefest of peeks of blue to be glimpsed underneath.

Konata tried very hard to ignore the tingling feeling that was building in between her own legs, focusing on the paper with all her might.

She wasn't entirely sure what the paper was about, or why she wanted to be done with it so long before it was supposed to be turned in, but it was of vital importance that she not look away from the paper.

"Don't you want to watch?" Kagami's voice was barely a whisper, carrying only because there were no sounds to rival it.

Konata blinked, the tingling feeling exploding at the breathy voice, and the hidden allure that seemed to dwell beneath those words.

She glanced up, ready to fake a general lack of misunderstanding the question, and found Kagami slowly spreading her legs wider, the blue underneath peeking out ever-further.

Konata's mouth fell open, a small whimpering sound of undiluted _want_ making its way past her lips before she could stop it.

"She's sleeping." Kagami continued in the same voice, pausing to glance over at her sister, her eyes looking remarkably thoughtful. "Do you want to see her too?" An almost hopeful smile dancing across her lips.

Konata's heart was now in her throat and she was fairly sure that this was some horrible dream of amazing pleasures, because there was no way that this could possibly be happening to her.

If this wasn't real, and merely a dream, then she should answer it truthfully, it would most likely end better.

Konata nodded dumbly, her breath coming out in deep gulps of air as she stared at the beautiful girl in front of her.

A smile was her answer, happy. Kagami reached over, a hand touching her sister's shoulder.

"Tsukasa, wake up."

The short-haired girl mumbled softly, her head lifting from the table it'd rested on to meet the gazes of the other two girls.

"Konata wants to see you." Kagami said, her smile not wavering as her hand rested suggestively on the girl's thigh.

Tsukasa blinked, turning to glance at the shortest of them in question, who nodded dumbly in answer.

"Ah." She blushed. "That's..." She smiled. "I see..."

Slim, pale fingers reached for the hem of her skirt, trailing along the edge before inching it up higher in an achingly slow fashion.

Green. She answered her sister's blue.

"Can we see you?" Kagami asked in return.

Konata gulped, unclenching her cramping fists in order to lift the hem of her skirt.

White, answered the sisters' colors, its owner's face a perfect shade of red.

The sisters met each others eyes briefly, a mere glance. And then they began slowly circling the table from opposite directions. Like cats caging in their prey.

Tsukasa kissed her first. Soft lips brushing against her own, as warm softness pressed itself against her.

She moved with the pressure, and suddenly Tsukasa was looking up at her, eyes wide and back against the floor, as Konata leaned over her.

Another kiss, this one deeper, their tongues joining the game.

A hand that belonged to neither of them snaked itself into her skirt, caressing her panty-clad butt.

Kagami's teeth scraped like fire across her neck, and as she broke free from Tsukasa so that she might breathe, the sisters' lips met in her absence.

They wanted each other. They wanted her. She wanted them.

Konata didn't care if it was a dream, or if it was heaven.

Eyes filled with desire, she trailed kisses down Tsukasa's neck, unbuttoning her shirt as she closed in on the generous mounds on her chest.

XXX

Konata opened her eyes, blearily taking in her surroundings.

Kagami gazed down on her.

A sleepy smile twitching at her lips, Konata reached up and pulled the twin-tailed girl in for a kiss.

Then she was suddenly on her back, Kagami smile almost feral above her. But as she'd fallen her hand had caught something pleasantly soft, which after brief consideration was classified as Tsukasa's thigh.

Smirking, Konata let her fingers search out the source of the radiating heat from between the short-haired girl's legs. Brushing tauntingly across fabric, she found her mouth occupied by the girl's sister.

Her second hand reaching up to squeeze at the girl's breast, Konata moaned throatily.

Then suddenly, the kiss was interrupted as Tsukasa pulled her sister away, and claimed the twin-tailed girl's mouth for her own, tongue and all.

It was a very nice view.

And only as she lay there and admired the view, fingers brushing against panties, and a hand squeezing at Kagami's lovely bosom, did Konata finally realized that they were all dressed.

Dressed as in, just as they'd been before Tsukasa had torn buttons off of her sister in an effort to suckle at the girl's breasts.

Which meant that it'd been _another_ dream.

"If this is a dream," Konata muttered to herself. "I'm going to _kill_ the next person to wake me up."

Then her mouth was too busy trailing kisses down Tsukasa's neck to speak.

XXX

Konata opened her eyes, shifting slightly to better appreciate the warm, sticky softness pressed to her side, and stared up at the ceiling.

There was something heavy on her stomach, but she found that she didn't really mind the pressure.

She was in Kagami's room. So spoke the ceiling that she'd stared up at so many times in despair after too many mind-numbing study-sessions.

It was a nice ceiling.

Shame that the floor was so hard to sleep on.

Real shame. Konata was feeling stiff all over.

Groaning at the misery that comes from waking in an uncomfortable position, Konata tried to locate the source of the softness that was anchoring her to the floor.

Kagami's skin caught the first glimpses of sunlight that were drifting through the window. Kagami's wet, _naked_ skin.

A soft noise of shock slipping past her lips, Konata glanced down at the weight on her stomach.

Tsukasa shifted slightly before burying her face into her makeshift pillow, letting Konata suffer the distraction that was the tickling breath of a lover against naked skin.

It was a very pleasant distraction. Konata could probably spend several hours suffering from the distraction without getting tired of it.

"Onee-chan... Kona-chan..." Came the sleepy mumble from her stomach.

And was Tsukasa having a wet dream threesome? Right, better not to dwell on that before Konata's face exploded into an embarrassed red to rival Kagami at her worst.

Speaking of the lovable tsundere.

"Tsukasa~... harder...!" Came the breathy moan that was fed directly into her ear, accompanied by that distraction of breath against sensitive skin again.

Oh yeah. She'd totally had an awesome threesome with the two hottest twins on Earth. And they'd enjoyed it just as much as she had.

Wow. Life goals accomplished.

Flexing her hands, she found one of them pinned and in close proximity to something very soft, whilst the other seemed to have gotten tangled in Tsukasa's hair.

Squeezing the softness distractedly as she tried to untangle her fingers from the younger twin's hair, she was rewarded by a throaty moan and Kagami's hips grinding against her leg.

Oh, but _that_ feeling certainly brought back memories.

Suppressing the grin that was forming on her face at the thought, Konata lifted her head up enough to get a decent view of the room.

There were clothes scattered around them, Tsukasa had a hand that was clutching a bit too high on Konata's thigh to look innocent, Kagami was moaning into her ear, Konata had just managed to untangle her hand from Tsukasa's adorably messy hair, she had a distinct urge to ravish them both, they were both sleeping, but considering their current positions they might want to ravish her, she couldn't hear anyone else in the house, and Kagami was now groping her chest.

It was at this moment that Konata made a solemn vow to make sure she could sleep with the twins as often as absolutely possible. This was the greatest way to start a day _ever_.

The door opened.

"Kagami, you awake-?" Konata was fairly certain that it was Matsuri standing in the doorway, her eyes growing to almost comical sizes.

A part of her wanted to answer the question with a 'no, she's still sleeping', a part of her wanted to tell her to get lost so that she could ravish her twins in peace, and a part of her wanted to state that it wasn't what it looked like – only, it was – but the part that won out was the one that distractedly nudged Kagami awake.

Kagami's eyes opened ever so slowly. And when they truly did open, Konata was distracted from Matsuri's presence by a pair of lips and a very enthusiastic tongue.

It was a very good distraction.

In fact, she would've probably forgotten about Matsuri's existence completely and gotten started on that urge of ravishing the two girls, had the girl in the doorway not made an odd choking sound.

Blinking stupidly, Konata turned back to Matsuri.

Kagami's reaction was probably the oddest reaction she'd ever seen.

"Matsuri? What do you want?" The easily embarrassed tsundere asked her older sister sleepily as if she hadn't just walked in on the naked forms of her younger twin sisters and another girl.

"B-Breakfast..." Matsuri stuttered out.

"Ah, right." And with that she glanced down at the youngest sister before shaking her gently by the shoulder. "Tsukasa, wake up."

Konata was in awe. There was no embarrassment, no excuses, no blushing, no shyness.

Instead she had a nice view of Kagami's naked rear as the girl bent down to kiss her little sister on the lips. In front of their older sister.

Konata briefly wondered if Kagami had gotten hit on the head and didn't see the potential repercussions of such an action, but frankly, that naked rear of hers was _really_ distracting.

"Onee-chan...?" Tsukasa rubbed at her eyes. "Five more minutes?" Came the halfhearted question.

"We're going to need to shower." Kagami pointed out pragmatically before pausing. "And we're probably going to have to find new clothes..."

Konata blinked as vague memories of the sound of ripping fabric was recalled buried somewhere deep within moments of pleasure. That had probably been hers. Bummer.

She glanced down at the naked twins that were conversing over her naked body.

_Totally_ worth it.

Still, Kagami had raised a valuable point. What was she going to wear?

"Don't worry." Kagami smiled almost mischievously down at her. "We'll find something."

And if they didn't she got the idea that she really wouldn't mind not wearing anything as long as Tsukasa kept absentmindedly petting her leg like that. It was distracting.

Matsuri still hadn't moved from the doorway, and her eyes were still very wide, but she didn't look ready to run away screaming, so that was probably a good thing.

"D-Did you all-...?" She made a vague motion with her hand.

Tsukasa blushed, a small smile playing on her lips as she nodded.

Kagami looked slightly sympathetic, but still not embarrassed.

Konata kept getting distracted, but would otherwise most probably be feeling her 'fight or flight' response kicking in.

"Matsuri." Kagami said calmly before the older sister tried to expand on her inquiry. "July."

Matsuri flinched, her back straightening and her face exploding into red.

"Right. Didn't see anything. Nothing to see here. Nothing at all. See you at breakfast." And with that, Matsuri closed the door and walked away.

"'July'?" Konata raised an eyebrow at the girl who was currently wagging her naked and very distracting butt around as she searched for panties.

"Blackmail between sisters." Came the almost lighthearted response.

Okay, recently ravished Kagami was a very pleasant Kagami to have around.

The nudity was also a big plus.

Tsukasa stretched, her chest bouncing happily at the motion, and then she kissed her, tongue teasing her own in a way that made Konata wonder if breakfast wasn't actually a silly idea that should really be ignored in favor of other things that she could be doing during her mornings.

And as they broke free for air, Konata found Kagami eying them hungrily.

Yeah. Hands down. This was the most fantastic start of a day that had ever been thought of.

Unfortunately, ravishing probably wasn't on the menu for breakfast. A shame, really.

XXX

**A/n: KonaKagaTsuka in lemon. Kind of. Kudos goes to Solarius Scorch for requesting that particular mix.**


End file.
